starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Corellian Commonwealth
Brief History of the Commonwealth: ' Until approximately six months after the creation of the New Republic from the divided factions of the Rebel Alliance, Corellia had remained under Imperial rule. Under their order restrictions were placed on sales from the Corellian Engineering Corporation to only customers approved by the ruling Imperial commander (not including the deals made in secret with the Alliance/Republic), and general freedom of the populace was limited. Upon hearing word of a massive New Republic fleet buildup in the Mon Calamari system under the command of Marshal of the Navies Coret Trobane, the Imperial garrison began laying down a vast network of mines - restricting trade access - and placed the small CEC defensive vessels under stict lockdown while sending imperial agents to 'secure' Jessica Trobane - CEO of CEC - and the two Trobane daughters. However, the NR taskforce was diverted back to Mon Calamari after hearing word of an immenent Imperial strike on Mon Calamari. Once that stalemate had been resolved, the buildup began again, this time on a larger scale and kept under stricter security to avoid information being leaked to the Empire. But information again leaked, but much later, giving the Empire insufficient time to plan a counterstrike. To avoid their forces at Corellia being overwhelmed, the Empire withdrew their forces. But instead of Corellia becoming a part of the Republic, it remained independent instead, employing the CEC garrison fleet to defend Corellia's then insignificant territories. Another several months later and Coret Trobane retired from the New Republic military, handing the reigns over to High Admiral Nicholas Dreadstar. Along with those forces and personnel that Corellia had supplied, Coret returned home to Corellia and took up part of the CEC command structure, more specifically the naval aspect. Shortly after the Republic assault on Bilbringi, in which Corellian forces took part, Corellia took the plunge and became a galactic government under the title of the Corellian Commonwealth. With this came the build up of the fleet to current numbers and technological standards under the overall command of High Admiral Coret Trobane. Alliances were quickly formed with long standing allies of Coret Trobane such as Esran Croft and the Loris Alliance (now the Lorisian Empire) and the Sword Worlds Alliance. Regretably though, Coret's career did not last long. This was due to a combined Commonwealth and Republic strike at the Imperial-held shipyard of Fondor. An easy win was expected, but Imperial reinforcements consisting of both the Omnipotence and Cleansing - both Command ships - turned the tide in favour of the Imperials. In the end the combined task force retreated following the destruction of the CC flagship Hope's Sanctuary, with Coret Trobane dieing on board. The only good thing in the battle was massive damage being inflicted on many of the imperial ships, and the demise of the Omnipotence which was taken by the death-throws of the Sanctuary. Since then the leadership within the Commonwealth military has changed, with Cameron Donner - former second in command to Coret taking the reigns, with Jessica Trobane taking an advisory role. '''Corellian Star System Information:' The Corellian star system is made up of five habital planets: Corellia, Selonia, Drall, Talus and Tralus. The last two are known as the twin worlds due their orbit about each other as they move around the star, Corell. Between them lies the massive form of Centrepoint station, invented many thousands of years ago by an unknown race of advanced beings. In combination with huge arrays of planetary repulsors beneath the surfaces of the five planets it is thought centrepoint was used to originally drag the five planets across space and into position in the system. In total their are three species of dominant life in the system: Humans, Selonians and the Drall. The latter two rarely leave their home planets, but all three species can be found on the system capital Corellia - along with other beings from all across the galaxy. However, humans are the most dominant of the three main races. The inhabited worlds are called the Five Brothers, and Corellia is often referred to as the Elder Brother. The planet is attractive, with farms and smal towns located between rolling hills, fields, and pockets of razor grass. Life-forms include the Corellian sea ray and the Corellian sand panthe, a dangerous predator with poisoned claws. Points of interest include the Gold Beaches, the mid-size town of Bela Vistal, and the capital city of Coronet, located on the coast. Unlike many cities, Coronet has plenty of wide open spaces, because its small buildings and trading stalls are seperated by parks and plazas. The center of government is the twenty-story Corona House. Treasure Ship Row in Coronet, adjacent to Meteor Way and Starline Avenue, was formerly an electric bazaar catering to species from every corner of teh galaxy. The Galactic Civil War and the Corellians' increasing isolation caused a sharp decline in the trading industry, and the row was deserted. However, with the formation of the Commonwealth, trade is slowly returning to levels not seen since the days of the Old Republic, bringing in a massive influx of wealth to the Government. Sarjonis Star System Information: While returning from a supply mission to Sienar's facility at Lianna, Admiral Santin West's command ship was struck by technical problems within the complex hyperdrive mechanism, dumping it out of hyperspace and back into real space. Her four escort ships dropped out some lightyears ahead after losing contact. However, they unwittingly dropped into an area near to the centre of a massive pirate operation, which managed to capture the advanced vessels. Nearly stranded, Admiral West ordered the long journey to the nearest system to begin, hoping to find there the materials that would be required to repair his ship. That system ended up being the Sarjonis star system, lieing near to the massive Nebula of the same name. However, the nebula was too distant for Santin to make it to the Commonwealth base within the nebula. Upon arrival the crew of the Babylon suffered a shock as they found a fully developed civilisation spread across four of the seven worlds. Before too long it was discovered that the same pirate group which had captured the Babylon's escorts were practically enslaving the system, using the people as slave labour in operations mining two of the planets for required materials. Over a two month campaign, Santin West managed to rescue the crews of his other ships, and restore them to their stations. Over this time the neccessary parts required to repair the Babylon had been created and the ship was again operational. Shortly after that a full strength Commonwealth task force dropped in on the pirate group and made a substantial number of arrests. The group leader however, escaped with a single vessel, an ageing Corellian Corvette. After having the wish for freedom granted, the people of the Sarjonis system opened diplomatic relations with the Commonwealth, and soon became the second member system. Sarjonis Nebula Information: During the times when Coret Trobane was merely the CEO of a galactic trading and shipping company, he made a single discovery which would prove to the benefit of the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and the Corellian Commonwealth. During one supply mission, the plotted course took them through the heart of a nebula with some perculiar properties, the foremost being that all sensor and communications data simply stopped. After dropping out as soon as possible once communication was restored, they found the source to be a nebula. Via the use of probes they found it to be emitting a complex form of radiation, which while it wasn't harmful to lifeforms, did have the useful property of effectively jamming all communications and sensor transmissions, except those based on optical technology such as piggy-backing a signal on a laser beam and by actual sight. The phenomenen was recorded in the databanks and kept until Coret Trobane became a part of the Rebel Alliance, when he established a shipyard array within the nebula. Around the time of the formation of the New Republic, the base was forgotten about - deliberately - so that the Empire would not find out about the tactical advantage it represented. The Nebula saw no more use until Coret's retirement and return to Corellia, when a new facility was established. Now the nebula is secretly claimed and guarded by the Commonwealth - it's existence known to only Commonwealth personnel and the very few among the Republic and LE that can be trusted. Currently as the Xin Chi are invadeing the galaxy the New Republic Fleet known as Red Dagger Fleet still reeling from the third Death Star are in the process of undergoing full refits. Government For the majority of the lifetime of the Old Republic, Corellia was ruled by a royal family. However, this changed approximately three hundred years ago, when Berethone Solo introduced democracy to the system. During the time of Imperial rule this was restricted. Now that the system is once again free, democracy has been fully restored, with the government being led by a council of representatives from all of the member worlds of the commonwealth. There are currently thirty one members of this council, five from each of the Corellian worlds, five from the Sarjonis star system, and the Chief Councillor who was the nominated head of government, much like the President of the New Republic. This position is currently held by Councillor Ella Mori. The main council halls are based in Corona house in Coronet city. It is known that the majority of the council (over 60% of it's members) hold the Trobane family in deep respect, along with most of those who have worked with them in the past. Category:Governments